1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a luminous disk, more particularly to an optical disk that one side thereof is capable of storing digital data while the other side thereof is capable of emitting light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical disks extensively serve as storage medium for storing video or audio data. One side of the optical disk serves as a readable side being read out data by a laser light, and is usually covered by a transparent protective layer. The other side of the optical disk is usually provided with various printed patterns indicating information concerning the optical disk, such as title and content, and for decorating the appearance of the optical disk.
Even though advertising techniques are progressing, it has been difficult to establish surface printing style that makes a deep impression on the customer. The pattern presented on the surface of the optical disk also has such a drawback and becomes particularly apparent in light of its attribution of serving as a medium for video and audio.